Wherever You Will Go
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Ein Eppes geht Fischen und hat eine Erkenntnis.


Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über eine Review freuen.  
Zu danken habe ich in diesem Fall Hevicla, die auf meinen Überfall reagiert und diesen Oneshot auf Schwachsinn hin gelesen hat. Danke!

**Credits:** Titel und Textauszug sind dem Song "If I Could" von "The Calling" entliehen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go**

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

Er steht gerade vor dem Regal mit lauter Angeln, einige teuer, andere günstig. Aber auch sortiert nach Größe und Anwendung. Obwohl er weder Hochseeangeln noch Fliegenfischen will, weiß er nicht, welche von den übrig gebliebenen die richtige ist, schließlich hat er noch nie zuvor geangelt. Darum nimmt er einfach eine, die gut aussieht und sich im mittleren Preissegment befindet. Nun geht er ein Regal weiter, in dem Schnüre, Köder und sonstige Utensilien liegen, die er auch benötigt, zumindest vermutet er das. All das legt er in seinen Einkaufswagen, ehe sein Weg ihn in die Campingabteilung führt. Dort sucht er sich einen Schlafsack aus, zudem nimmt er sich ein Zelt, einen Trangiakocher sowie Campingbesteck und -geschirr, die er zu den Angelsachen legt, denn er weiß nicht, was ihn erwartet. Alles muss gut durchdacht sein, darum sucht er noch den Ratgeber "Angeln für Dummies" und eine Karte von Kalifornien, die die besten Plätze für jegliche Art von Outdoor-Aktivitäten zeigt. Mit dem nun gut gefüllten Einkaufwagen geht er zur Kasse und legt dort den gesamten Inhalt auf das Band. Einen Barcode nach dem anderen scannt der Kassierer ein bis am Ende eine vierstellige Summe auf dem Display der Kasse erscheint. Er schert sich einen Dreck darum und zückt einfach seine Kreditkarte, mit der er den Einkauf bezahlt.

Den Einkaufwagen vor sich her schiebend geht er zu dem Pickup, den er extra für diesen Ausflug gemietet hat. Er löst die Plane, welche die Ladefläche, auf der schon seine zwei Rucksäcke liegen, die Kleidung und Proviant für die nächsten Tage beinhalten, abdeckt und verstaut seine neu erworbenes Eigentum darunter. Nur einen Gegenstand behält er in der Hand, und zwar die Karte. Er setzt sich hinter das Lenkrad und denkt noch ein letztes Mal über sein Vorhaben nach und wird sich dadurch noch sicherer, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist, wegzufahren und alles hinter sich zu lassen. Mit diesem Gedanken öffnet er die Karte und sucht nach einer geeigneten Stelle zum Angeln und Denken. Rasch erblickt er diesen Ort, der gut zwei Autostunden entfernt ist und den er aus einer früheren Ermittlung kennt. Mit diesem Plan im Kopf startet er schließlich den Motor und fädelt sich in den Verkehr ein, von dem er sich bis zur nächsten Highway-Auffahrt treiben lässt.

Mittlerweile hat er sowohl die Stadt als auch den Highway hinter sich gelassen und fährt auf einer wenig befahrenen Straße, der er noch eine Weile folgen muss, bis er sein Ziel erreichen wird. Obwohl er konzentriert fährt, schweifen seine Gedanken zum gestrigen Abend, der ihn überhaupt erst in auf diese Straße gebracht hat.

_Sie redete und er hörte zu, dabei sagten ihre Wörter etwas anderes als ihre Augen. Deren Aussage war klar und ihre Lippen luden zum Küssen ein. Als er sich ihr vorsichtig näherte, um dieser Einladung zu folgen, schien auch sie ihren Gefühlen zu folgen und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Doch ihr Verstand gewann die Oberhand und sie ging schnellen Schrittes davon. Ihr nachzugehen war eine Möglichkeit, die er kurz in Erwägung zog, aber er wollte sie nicht aufhalten, obwohl er sie am liebsten aufgehalten hätte. Nur war ihm klar, dass sie nicht glücklich werden konnte, wenn sie seinetwegen geblieben wäre. Aus diesem einen winzigen Grund ließ er sie ziehen._

Jetzt ist sie fort und er muss nur wegen dieser Erinnerung am Straßenrand eine Pause einlegen, denn seine Gedanken sind schon lange nicht mehr beim Autofahren. Stattdessen sieht er sie vor sich und erlebt viele gemeinsame Erinnerungen noch einmal: Konzertbesuche, Essen, Tanzen und viele Gespräche. Doch er ist nicht hier, um über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit nachzudenken sondern über seine eigene Zukunft. Doch er ist nicht er selbst ohne sie, er braucht sie, um überhaupt denken zu können. Doch möchte er dafür diese Bürde in Kauf nehmen, fragt er sich schon jetzt die Frage, deren Lösung das Ziel dieser Reise ist. Darum versucht er sich abzulenken, trinkt einen Schluck Wasser und isst einen Bissen Brot. Seine Gedanken will er später durchdenken und sortieren, jetzt steigt er wieder ins Auto und folgt weiter der Straße, die sich nun durch einen Wald schlängelt. Weit kann es nicht mehr sein, meint er aus der Erinnerung heraus festzustellen und behält recht.

Nur wenige Minuten später erkennt er ein Café, in dem er im vergangenen Jahr mit seinem Bruder einen Kaffee getrunken hat. Doch nach Gesellschaft ist ihm nicht, er möchte nur wissen, ob hier Unterkünfte frei sind bzw. wo er sein Zelt aufbauen darf. Drinnen am Tresen erfährt er, dass noch eine kleine Hütte in der Nähe des Sees frei ist. Nachdem ein paar Geldscheine den Eigentümer gewechselt haben, hält er einen Schlüssel in der Hand und hat eine vage Wegbeschreibung im Kopf. Er steigt wieder in den Wagen und ist genauso schnell weg, wie er gekommen ist. Nicht reden, niemanden sehen, nichts hören - einfach alleine sein. Das ist sein Plan für die nächsten Tage. Entsprechend der mit dem Schlüssel erhaltenen Wegbeschreibung folgt er der Straße, die einen Hügel hinauf- und in den Wald hineinführt, bis er einen Parkplatz erreicht, an dem er endgültig anhalten muss. Dort greift er ein letztes Mal nach seinem Mobiltelefon, wählt unwillkürlich die Nummer, die er in letzter Zeit immer häufiger gewählt hat und bemerkt es erst, als er ihre Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung vernimmt. Vor Schreck starr unterbricht er die Verbindung, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ist sauer auf sich selbst, weil er nicht besser aufgepasst hat. Nach einigen Sekunden reißt er sich zusammen und wählt eine andere Nummer, die er von Anfang an anrufen wollte. Er erreicht nur den Anrufbeantworter, auf dem er die Nachricht hinterlässt, dass er ein paar Tage Urlaub macht und nicht erreichbar ist, denn er möchte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen. Nach diesem Anruf legt er das Mobiltelefon ins Handschuhfach.

Schließlich steigt er aus und geht zur Ladefläche. In den großen Rucksack, der Kleidung beinhaltet, steckt er größtenteils die Angelutensilien. Nur die Angel selbst, das Zelt und den Schlafsack sowie das Kochgeschirr befestigt er an der Außenseite. Fertig gepackt schultert er den großen Rucksack schließlich, während er den kleinen mit Proviant gefüllten in der Hand hält. So macht er sich auf das letzte Stück Weg zu seiner Unterkunft, ein zwei bis drei Kilometer langer Fußmarsch. Die unberührte Natur rechts und links des Weges nimmt er dabei nicht wahr, er hat nur sein Ziel vor Augen - die Hütte. Ohne eine einzige Rast kommt er nach einer Stunde endlich an und öffnet die Tür, an der er sein Gepäck ablegt und sich einen Moment ausruht. Dann dreht er sich auch schon wieder um, geht hinaus und öffnet endlich die Augen für die Schönheit dieser Gegend. Er erblickt nichts als ein weites, menschenleeres Wunder. Dieser Ort erinnert ihn sofort an sie, schlicht und einfach, gleichzeitig aber wunderschön - der Stoff aus dem seine Träume sind. Den Gedanken versucht er jedoch abzuschütteln, denn er will nicht an sie denken, nicht so. Diese Gedanken würden seine Entscheidung beeinflussen und ihm keinen Spielraum, keine Zeit zum Denken lassen. Erstmal will er angeln gehen.

Aus der Hütte holt er das Buch und die notwendigen Dinge, damit geht er hinunter an den See, um den sich ringsherum die Bäume erstrecken, in der Ferne sind die Ausläufer der Rocky Mountains sichtbar. In diesem Paradies auf Erden schlägt er die erste Seite in seinem Buch auf, denn er will nichts falsch machen. Das wollte er nie, hat es aber mehrmals getan. Selbst die Liebe in seinem Herzen kann darüber nicht hinwegtäuschen. Nach den ersten Seiten startet er einen Versuch, hält die Angel in einem 45°-Winkel hinter seinen Kopf, holt Schwung, wirft die Angelschnur ins Wasser und folgt den weiteren Instruktionen, doch er fängt nichts. Ebenso ergeht es ihm beim zweiten, dritten und sogar noch beim dreißigsten Versuch. Verdrießlich starrt er auf das trübe Wasser vor sich. In dem Moment überrascht ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er jahrelang im Trüben gefischt hat und er seinen Blick nur heben muss.

Ein letztes Mal holt er die Angelschnur ein, ohne jegliches Gefühl dabei, dann sammelt er so schnell wie irgendwie möglich seine Angelsachen zusammen und rennt zur Hütte zurück. Dort legt er sie nieder, räumt den gesamten restlichen Einkauf aus dem Rucksack, da er so schneller sein wird. Nur seine Kleidung belässt er darin. Den Proviantrucksack entleert er bis auf das Nötigste in den Mülleimer. Anschließend steckt er den kleinen Rucksack zu seiner Kleidung und schultert diesen. So bepackt verlässt er das Haus und rennt er die ersten Meter, er erkennt jedoch schnell, dass er das Tempo nicht halten kann. Trotzdem behält er einen schnellen Schritt bei.

So schafft er in der Hälfte der Zeit, die er für den Hinweg benötigte, die Strecke zurück zum Pickup. Dort angekommen, öffnet er die Fahrertür, wirft den Rücksack auf den Beifahrersitz, springt auf den Fahrersitz und lenkt den Wagen auf den Weg zum Café. Viel zu schnell fährt er den Sandweg entlang, aber das ist ihm egal, denn er will nur zurück, er will zu ihr. Beim Café angekommen lässt er den Motor laufen, während er den Schlüssel abgibt, so eilig hat er es. Nun begibt er sich auf die letzte Etappe seines Weges, die er nun zurücklegt. Dabei hat er jedoch das Gefühl, sich im Schneckentempo fortzubewegen und nicht vorwärts zu kommen. Irgendwann passiert er aber doch das Ortsschild von Los Angeles. Er ist zurück. Nur noch wenige Kilometer trennen ihn von seinem Glück, von seiner Zukunft.

Entgegen seiner Vermutung erreicht er sein Ziel schließlich und das in einer rekordverdächtigen Zeit, wie er mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr feststellt. Er parkt direkt vor ihrer Wohnung und steigt aus. Gerade als er auf die Haustür zugehen möchte, folgt er seiner Intuition und dreht sich um. Im gleichen Moment verlässt sie den Park auf der anderen Straßenseite und geht nun auf ihre Wohnung zu. Verträumt schaut er sie an und erkennt, dass er nicht mehr warten kann, bis sie bei ihm ist. Die ganze Welt soll es erfahren, darum folgt er seinem Herzen und ruft ihr über die zwischen ihnen liegende Straße drei Wörter zu. Offensichtlich hat sie ihn verstanden, denn sie schaut ihn mit einem viel sagenden Blick an und betritt die Straße, wobei sie ihn unverwandt anschaut und nicht auf den Verkehr achtet. Diesen Weg setzt sie trotz seiner Rufe sowie seinem Winken fort und geht weiter auf ihn zu, bis das Unfassbare geschieht.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ist er bei ihr und kniet an ihrer Seite. In diesem Moment öffnet sie die Augen und schenkt ihm einen letzten Blick sowie drei kleine Wörter, ehe sich ihre Augen endgültig schließen. Zum ersten und zum letzten Mal legt er seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper und presst ihn fest an seine Brust. Dabei tropfen seine Tränen auf ihr wunderschönes, schwarzes, lockiges Haar, als plötzlich die Welt um ihn herum ihre Farbe verliert und schließlich ganz verschwindet.

--

Seinen Kopf hebt er und schaut sich benommen um. Für einen Moment fragt er sich, wo er ist. Dann wird er sich aber langsam bewusst, dass er sich in der Garage befindet, in der er scheinbar beim Korrigieren der Arbeiten seiner Studenten eingeschlafen ist. In genau diesem Raum hat seine Angebetete vor wenigen Stunden gestanden. Jetzt hat sein Traum ihm die Augen geöffnet für das, was er will und was er braucht, denn er benötigt sowohl seine Seele als auch seinen Körper. Nur durch sie ist er ganz. Die Folgen sind ihm bewusst; der Weg ist klar.

Aufstehen, Schritte machen, hinsetzen, Motor anlassen - das alles sind Befehle, die sein Gehirn gibt und sein Körper befolgt. So gelangt er zu ihr und klingelt Sturm, denn er hat es eilig und will keine Sekunde mehr mit ihr verpassen. Nach Sekunden, die ihm wie Stunden erscheinen, öffnet sie die Tür und schaut ihn überrascht an. „Geh weg!", flüstert er. „Geh nach Harvard, aber nimm mich mit!"

**-Ende-**


End file.
